mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Ch'en/File
|Edit tab}} File= Ch'en, a high ranking Great Lungmen Superintendent and captain of the Lungmen Guard Ministry special task force. She graduated from the Victoria Royal Guard school, with flying colors and excellent performances, While in service at the Lungmen Guard Ministry, she has taken the initiative to crack down illegal activities within Lungmen, fought against violent criminals, tackling criminal organizations, tracking armed escapees and international criminals, and has ever since obtained success. Currently residing as a special personnel to assist Rhodes Island with their operations and providing tactical commands on-site. Analysis Lungmen's requirement to be undisclosed. Ah she did come to do the body check-up, but the file has been taken away and I didn't do any backups. Hmm? Of course its the Great Lungmenn side that asked for it. :— Medical Operator R.T. Archives Archive 1 overview of Originium Skills Ch'en never did really used Originium Skills in front of others, and this led to people assuming that she was bad with it. Truth be told, she was actually bad in controlling Originium Skills, including but not limited to incidents of her staff exploding, the blast walls exploding, the file papers blown away, and a list of unnecessary outside-experiment collateral damage. After using Originium Skills, she seems to exert a lot of stamina in one go, Ch'en would go into an exhausted state. At least after the mage operators' discussion, they all assumed that Ch'en lacked a good medium for her to control her own Originium Skill. while lacking a usable equipment to use, Ch'en would never get her Originium skills to be usable. I looked at test results, the staff became much thinner and sharper, and she got more accustomed to it ; at least compared to a pre-determined shape, she was more adept at using the Originium body within the staff. It was useless! If there was a sword shaped staff, then it might fit her. BUT WHO WOULD USE SUCH A THING! It would be just restricting herself.... a sword is used to hack at people! What a waste of unnecessary actions. :— Mage operator D Archive 2 Ch'en with a full faculty recommendation and all As for general subjects, graduated from the Victoria Royal Guard school. After coming back to Long Men, she immediately reported into the Lungmen Guard Ministry. No one knew about her past before she enrolled into the Victoria Royal Guard school, like how no one doubted her ability, her stubbornness to maintain her guard post, and her hatred towards evil. As for Ch'en's way of working, any officer who has worked for the Guard Ministry has complained - too strict, and too picky. And soon everyone assumed that, Ch'en would be lost in the battle between power and rank, and her confidence would soon be grounded(present tense : grind) to nothingness. What exceeded expectations was, crime rate and casualties declined for the past 2 years, more and more younger officers were being promoted faster and faster with much better efficiency. Ch'en on the other hand climbed up the ranks and joined the one of the most important part of the Guard Ministry, the Special Task Force. The term of office for a Special Task Force member was normally not more than 2 years. Maybe it was to protect the lives of the officer or reduce the risk of mistakes caused by heavy load of pressure; maybe this post was never meant to be taken for long. Old serviceman of the Special Task Force being the casualties of a mission became the norm. Ch'en, didn't back up. Never retreated, will not retreat and does not know retreat. She became what was known in Long Men police history as the fastest officer to be promoted to Superintendent, and also the youngest captain of the Special Task Force. Whoever that was laughing or tainting her name in the past has now been conquered by her spirit and perseverance. Since, having a plan for the future is one thing, and planning for a plan everyday is another thing. Why was she working so hard? Why to use her life until this end? Nobody knows, and no one will. Ch'en's recycle bin was always filled with papers crumpled or torn into pieces, the contents full of angered vulgarities. Archive 3 Of course, Ch'en was not a complete workaholic or a police robot. Officers and operators who've known Ch'en expressed that she seems to look like a perfect person instead, spreading her time across everything. Not lacking behind personal hobbies and dietary habits, she uses her time efficiently down till the last second, doing meaningful work. However, this also led to people to worry about her. A sudden cancellation of holidays or a complete disappearance while on holidays was normal, OTs until midnight, a stack of dossiers evaporated on the 2nd day, going to an emergency meeting after watching a new movie, was normal. Ch'en treated herself in a highly efficient way, it was as if it was a machine that could never stop. And this led to people to always ask her. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." No one has ever heard a different answer from that question. Ch'en repeated her life like this, solving Lungmen's problems infinitely; at the same time improving herself, her actions became faster, her thinking clearer. Always becoming a better person, with an infinite limit. What was she chasing for? Even her best friends didn't dare to claim that they know Ch'en. She bottled up a lot for herself. Archive 4 Logs "Your father has disowned you. And she has no other relations with me either, I would not care, and would never care." Do you want to leave here? You can. But before that, I have something to tell you. —I know who that old man is. I'm very forgetful, I would forget a lot of stuff. - That night when you had your little adventure with your friend, I threw that to the back of my mind easily. That was indeed my mistake. I've made a mistake that was unforgivable. But I will forget. If you want to leave, I will send you to a safe city, rich and sufficient. You will live there peacefully, happily. And you will say your goodbyes to here. This house you scorned, the streets you hared, and the people you loathed. But you will lose all chances to unearth the truth, because the truth is buried under secrets and danger. I cannot let any unrelated people to be mixed into this. Anger? You are angry? You hate me? Yes, of course. If I were you, I would also hate a useless person like me. Another choice, listen well. You'll stay. From now on, I will train you. You can hate me, loathe me,even attack me and kill me. Why not? Of course you can . That is if you can. I will teach you the rights and wrongs. But in the future, you are on your own. Never forget, then do it yourself. Being correct for your life deserves your perseverance; however correcting mistakes might costs lives. Even I do not know what awaits us in this city in front of us. This is a city full of opportunities, anything could happen. Now then, while I still remember, what you two said back then. Give up, or persevere? Make your choice. .....End of simulation....... .....Returning to menu...... Archive 5 She will definitely come back. |-| Evaluation= Category:Ch'en Category:Character files